Kat's Respect
by HarleyQuinnforlife
Summary: Kara has to earn Kat Grant's respect.


Authors note: Hey all! Here's my second fanfiction! This one is also a lesbian sex story so if you don't agree with it then don't read it. Thanks!

"She's here." Kara said just before Kat Grant came up the elevator.

"OK people, Superman is coming to national city tomorrow to give a speech and I want the best stories! Lois Lane will not steal our thunder again! Get to work!" She said as she went into her office, motioning Kara to follow.

Kara set Miss Grants latte on her desk. "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Grant?" she said, depressingly.

Kat stared at her for a second. "What's your problem, Kira?"

"Nothing, Miss Grant. Sorry." She turned to walk out.

"Kira! I actually do need a favor.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara said nervously.

"I need you to watch Carter tonight, I have a meeting at home."

"Um... of course! What time?"

"Be here at the office by 7. No later!"

Kara walked out and sat at her desk. Winn looked over at her. "You ok? I mean with your cousin coming to National City?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'll just have to focus on one thing at a time. Now, I just have to watch Carter tonight." Kara said.

"Want me to help?" Winn offered.

Kara shook her head. "No I got it. Thank you though."

She went on doing her work for the day, and later that night she came back to the abandoned office. She walked into Kat's office, which was the only room with lights on.

Kat Grant was sitting at her desk, and Kara couldn't see Carter.

"Miss Grant, where's Carter?"

Kat stood up and walked over to Kara saying "I lied. I just wanted you to come here. Kira," She stood in front of her employee. "I have noticed you looking at me and my body."

Kara broke into awkward laughter. "W-what? You think I... what?"

Kat wasn't lying. Kara knew she had always felt oddly attracted to Kat. She never let any actual feelings evolve but Kara always did have a tinge of lust towards Kat's body.

"Kira, drop the act! I am a reporter. I know when people are lying. You've never been with a women, have you?"

"Miss Grant, I don't know..." Kara started, but Kat put her hand on the middle of Kara's chest, and pushed her against the wall. She began rubbing up and down Kara's body.

"Kira, I like to have some fun with some of my employees. So, either do me, or I fire you. Your choice."

Kat then leaned in and kissed Kara right on the lips. Kara didn't respond at first. 'Ok, maybe if you do a really good job, Kat will respect you more. Just do her and earn her trust.' Kara thought.

She responded in kind to Kat's kiss. They began kissing furiously, then Kara attempted to tongue her. Kat happily responded. She slid her hand under Kara's sweater and grabbed her bra-covered boobs. Kara unbuttoned Kat's pants, and put her hand down into them, rubbing over her panties.

Kat and Kara were kissing violently when Kara pulled her sweater and shirt off. Kat undid Kara's bra and Kara's perky breasts were out in the open. Kat kissed down Kara's neck and began sucking on Kara's tits. Kara let out a moan. Kat put her hand down Kara's skirt and panties and began fingering Kara hard. Kara tensed and let out a louder moan. Kat continued to finger as her other hand pulled the skirt off.

Kara had never felt this good. She was completely given into Kat. As Kara got more and more pleasure, Kat stopped and looked Kara straight in the face. "My turn." She said. Kat pulled her pants and panties off and pushed Kara to the ground. She promptly sat on Kara's face just enough so Kara could work on Kat's sex. She was licking furiously and had to finger herself. She was so lost in Kats pussy that she allowed herself to finger herself too hard with her superstregnth. She realized she would have to be careful.

As Kara worked, Kat smiled and pushed herself on Kara further. "Good girl." She said. She began to gasp as Kara gave her a serious orgasm. Her orgasm grew and Kat realized that Kara was about to make her cum. She fell beside Kara before she could cum. She wanted this to last.

Kara took the oppurtunity to get on top of Kat. The two began kissing hard again. There tongues danced together in a choreographed sequence of moves. Kat sucked on Kara's tongue and Kara started to finger Kat. She had to stay focused so she didn't use her superstrength. Kat pushed Kara off her and stood up. "I have something." She said and smiled. As she walked over to her desk, she took her blouse and bra off. She reached inside and pulled her two sided dildo out.

She walked over to Kara and laid down opposite so the dildo's two ends pointed at both vaginas. Kat inserted the dildo into Kara first, then herself. The two began to move the dildo in and out as they pulsated against eachother.

They lay there fucking eachother for several minutes. Kara just couldn't take it. She pulled the dildo out and jumped on Kat's pussy, licking and sucking like crazy. Kat grabbed the back of Kara's head, holding her in place. "Oh shit Kara. Oh god."

Kara, upon hearing Kat actually pronounce her name right was filled with a newfound lust and energy. Kat felt the orgasm rush up on her and she came. She spasmed as Kara finished her off and lapped up all the juices. Kat laid there, breathing heavily. "You fucking gorgeous women. That was insane." Kat said.

Kara smiled. She had always wanted to please Kat. Now she had, literally.

Kat seductively crawled over to the naked superheroine and pushed her down. "My turn!" Kat said.

"Thank you, Miss Grant." Kara said smiling. Kat wasted no time. She worked Kara like a machine. Kat had been with several girls in her life so she knew exactly what to do. She worked vigorously and Kara completely gave in. Kara wanted to feel this way all the time. Kat's tongue was electric inside Kara. She came quickly, and Kat licked Kara clean.

The two blondes laid side by side, fully nude, rubbing eachother's pussies lightly and breathing heavily.

"Next time," Kat started. "We do this at my place. I have got some bondage equippment that you'll love."

Kara smiled. She couldn't wait.


End file.
